The present invention relates to controlling a vehicle braking system. It finds particular application in conjunction with achieving braking balance for service brakes in independent pneumatic systems on the vehicle and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
“Brake balance” refers to pressurized fluid flowing through a vehicle pneumatic brake system to all brake actuators such that when an operator (e.g., driver) of the vehicle depresses a brake pedal to create a pneumatic brake control signal (e.g., pneumatic initiated braking), the amount of work done by each brake is balanced across the vehicle and across both primary and secondary pneumatic braking circuits. For system initiated braking (e.g., electronic initiated braking used as part of adaptive cruise control, roll stability, and traction control systems) using current technology, the primary and secondary brake circuits are activated separately. Therefore, brake balance is not currently achieved with system initiated braking.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.